


【长顾】受伤

by jiyizhige



Category: sp - Fandom, 杀破狼, 长顾 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyizhige/pseuds/jiyizhige





	【长顾】受伤

炮弹与机甲爆裂的轰鸣声逐渐远去。

大梁不善水战，这数月来与洋人在东南海的背水一战已经耗损了双方一多半的兵力。洋人不愿辜负多年筹谋，大山大海之隔也让他们不便恋战，此刻已经濒临溃散，只得和黑乌鸦们死抵下去。

玄铁营折损接近过半，接连不息的战事让将士们喘不匀气，偏生狡猾的洋人耍了个小聪明，瞅准时机，打了个信号鼓动潜伏已久的十八部落联军趁虚而入，夜半突袭玄铁营主部，自己却在岸边休军整队。

玄铁营的将士也是人，也需要休息。此刻面对敌军突袭，自然不会没留心眼，只是日夜绷着根神经，早已筋疲力尽，打起夜仗大抵也是强弩之末。

十八部落那一伙羊屎蛋一样松松散散的“联军”战斗力还不如这“强弩之末”的玄铁营，如若没有洋人提供的几辆大块头，只怕不用多少轻骑，跟上几支重甲便足以把他们堵回西北老家去。

顾昀此前刚好服下带的最后一帖药，耳不聪目不明，只得混混沌沌地握紧割风刃，凭借着模糊中四晃的敌人身影，绞过一个又一个首级。

敌人的血飞溅出来的呲呲声根本入不了顾昀那半聋的耳，显得他格外杀伐决断，活像一位冷酷的魔尊。

这一役一直打到四更。

明枪易躲，暗箭难防。顾昀在夜色中被一记不知从哪飞来的短刀所刺，因着角度奇异，侧着划过身后，刀伤横贯后背，鲜血淋漓。

半聋半瞎的顾大帅也想不到自己如此命大，未服药帖便硬上想来也是他头一次。

被人扶回帅帐中，四呼五喝来的军医正替顾昀处理伤口。

皮肉早已和着血与底衣站在一起，轻轻一动便是撕皮扯肉的剧痛，奈何这位爷大难临头似乎还惦记着更重要的事。

顾昀忍下闷哼，咬着牙开了口：“对外封锁消息，避免动摇人心。尤其是雁王殿下，他若问起……任何人不可说我受了伤。”

受伤的皮肉与衣物一点点分离，军医的手法已经很轻，可剧痛仍在蚕食着顾昀疲惫脆弱的神经，他苍白的脸上冷汗直流，脊背却一直挺着，倒不是为了方便处理伤口，只是习惯性地警惕，以备有异变时即刻冲出。

无论是刀刺箭伤还是耳聋目瞎，这一身病骨始终没有倒下，一直倔强地挺立着，撑起大梁摇摇欲坠的半壁江山。

……

属下领命出去，顾昀方才松了口气。

他心道，万不能让长庚这小子知道。上一次自己受重伤，长庚把朝中事务一丢，急吼吼赶来北大营，双目赤红地盯着他良久，多少软话连哄带骗才冷静下来。

军医处理完伤口退下，周围只剩下顾昀一个人。

顾昀太了解长庚了，即便封锁消息，这孩子也总有千万种渠道知道他背上被刺了一刀。

对他这种在兵刃下摸爬滚打数年的人来说简直不值一提，可在长庚那小子眼里，“子熹”的伤指不定发酵成什么样了。

他在心中叹了口气，知道便知道吧，赶过来也只是早一天晚一天罢了。

……

顾昀的封锁总归起了点作用，受伤后足有三日长庚才收到消息。

近日乌尔骨也很应景地不消停，接二连三地扰乱长庚的心神，像在昭示着什么。

果不其然，远在西北的那位又受伤了。

这样的事，无论多少次长庚也不会习惯。

他撕破了冷静温和的面孔，把探口风的书信平平整整地叠好收回上衣中，果断驱马狂奔北疆。

一路上风尘仆仆，攥着缰绳的手依然青筋暴起，心绪比乌尔骨发作时还要乱上几分。

……

一役方过，联军受创退避，休整的洋人暂时没有动作，小胜的消息被传报兵带在了日夜行进的马上，过些时辰便是举国欢腾。

西北本就短命的荒草被呼呼大作的厉风摧残肆虐，天似将变，昏沉沉如天地未开的混沌，眼看就要裹着冷雨一倾而下。

帅帐中，顾昀同几位老将坐在木椅上休息，暂且享受难得的安宁。

说是安宁，其实也不怎么好过。

坐着的人里，实在数不出几个没披伤带血的，好一派凄凉又欣慰的微妙气氛。

好好的闲聊扯皮，谭鸿飞偏不让众人安生，他偷偷觑了一眼顾昀的神色，谨慎开口：“大帅，我认为……洋人在岸边并非确在休整，十八部落联军节节败退倒像是在他们意料之内，近日这般沉默，恐有异变。”

谭将军这番话可谓是煞风景，但扯皮的诸位一听，还是很有见识地赶紧住了嘴，凝神思虑起战事，个别颇有想法的见顾昀没说话，也没敢开口。

顾昀一直听着并肩作战的老将们有一搭没一搭地说话，一反常态地没怎么参与，眉头一皱就再没舒展开过。

此刻见恰有人点出心中事，顺势就开了口：“不错。西洋人远渡而来搏此一战，想必也求速战速决，此役把十八部落联军扯过来跟我们打消耗战，说明他们八成也是辎重不足，整顿无非是个幌子，不过是给自己个喘口气的机会再顺便耗上一耗我们的军备罢了。”他眸子沉了沉，声音骤然冷了下来，“靠着洋废物的施舍，被利用还不自知，妄想撬动玄铁营这块钢板，以为人人都同他们一般愚蠢得无可救药么？”

顾昀的唇角极轻地撩起一个角度，淡淡道：“难道不该掂量清楚，跟联军这盘散沙打，能耗得了我们多少军备吗？”

数月来，顾昀在刀剑炮火下滚过，一身大大小小的伤数不胜数，沉声说话时，背上的刀伤似又泅出鲜血，零零星星晕染在外袍上。

众将从属顾昀多年，早听惯了他淡然中透着阴冷的语气，本来为大梁气运捏把汗的此刻也不免对顾大帅心生敬佩。

确如是。

为将者，敌未远退，国未安生，又何来心安？

一场闲聊又朝着战情分析的方向策马狂奔，帐外突然有小兵来报。

广告  
升级至无广告版本

“大帅，雁王殿下他……他已到帐外。”小兵火急火燎地冲进帐中，什么礼节都顾不上了。

方才还镇定自若地谋军布阵的大将军登时一慌。

难怪刚才他隐约听到了吁马声。

他一挥手令退小兵，艰难起身，边找能躲藏的地方边强装镇定道：“诸位就当没见过我，继……”

话音未落，那位长身玉立的青年已经站在了帐门口。

长庚的目光一眼也没分给其他将士，先是从头到脚地打量了一番顾昀，又猛然黏在了他外袍一侧浸出来的鲜血上，不肯撕下来。

众人见这位雁王殿下不似传闻中那般温润如玉，脸色还沉得可怕，顿时极有眼力见地打着哈哈往外逃。

帅帐一空。

长庚平日束得齐整的发已然被西北大风吹得散乱，藏蓝色的外袍倒还平整利落，只是肩头沾了一片枯叶。

他面色复杂地注视着顾昀，一时间百感交集，不知是见着人的喜悦和激动多些还是被欺瞒糊弄的愤怒多些。

……还有锥心刺骨的心疼。

顾昀一只手还搭着床沿，一副想要挖个地洞钻进去的架势。

他被长庚盯得心虚，干咳了声，开了个不尴不尬的玩笑：“雁王殿下，怎么有空来西北？”

长庚的眉目生得锋利，心情不佳时，温和有礼一盖褪去，眼眸愈发深邃，显出他那神女母亲的神秘气质。

就好像在西北雪地里觅食的狼，目光所及，天寒地冻。

时隔数月，长庚终于见到心心念念之人，全身的热血都翻涌上来。

也许是激动过头，也许是怒急攻心，他的声音有些发颤：“子熹……”

他快步走向顾昀，在床边坐下，肩头的枯叶随着他的动作簌然飘落。

长庚扫了一眼顾昀的后背，便像眼睛被刺了一下似的，忍不住移开视线。

这没受伤的脸色比受伤的还难看。

良久，长庚才回过头，低声道：“怎么伤成这样也不告诉我？”

顾昀就知道这小子反应会这么大，有意要开个玩笑松快松快气氛，“啧，我好歹也是个将军，一点小伤怎么好拿去殿下面前丢人现眼？”

长庚听着他“殿下”“殿下”叫得生疏又促狭，第一次觉得顾昀的花言巧语一点都不讨喜。

他又好气又好笑，“背过身去，我帮你上药吧。”

顾昀顺坡下，从善如流地转过身。

长庚取来伤药，轻轻揭开他的包扎带，用手指沾了药膏一点点在伤处涂抹。

三日说久不久，短刀划开的伤口仍能清晰地看出长度，可怖地横贯在顾昀那明显瘦了一圈的后背上，鲜红的血蔓延到腰侧，与伤口直接接触的一块衣料上被血迹尽数染红，刺得长庚眼睛发疼。

长庚的脸绷得死紧，他强迫自己甩开纷繁的思绪，定定神飞快利索地重新包扎好。

末了，他忍不住用微凉的手指触碰那隔着布的伤处，从一端到另一端，小心翼翼地、极轻地抚摸，好像在感受易碎的珍宝。

顾昀其实疼得很，含着闷哼就是忍着不吐出来，又被长庚摸得鸡皮疙瘩炸起鸡蛋大，刚想抬手阻止，却听到长庚隐忍得发哑的声音：“子熹……疼吗？”

顾昀一愣。

从小到大，黑脸老侯爷都在扮演严父的角色，动辄打骂。

小小的孩子在铁傀儡的刀剑下辗转受伤时，也绝不允许他说一个疼字，更别提怀着殷殷关切，心疼地为他上药疗伤。

而唯一给过他温情的先帝，到头来也不过虚恍一梦。

……冷暖自知罢了。

眼前这个名义还算顺当的义子，从半大少年到如今长身玉立的青年，隐忍克制又毫无保留地对他付出，站在原地等着他，在无穷无尽的梦魇中独自一人熬过了那么多岁月。

顾昀突然产生了一个错觉。

若自己和长庚没有越过那条线，这孩子会不会就一辈子栽他身上了？

猛然回神，顾昀才收敛思绪，生生将痛色忍了回去，咬牙切齿道：“……小事。”

感受到背后的灼灼目光，顾昀有些不自在：“你摸完了没？别耍流氓，把衣服给我穿上。”

长庚的手一顿，登时耳朵泛红，赶忙帮顾昀把衣服一层层套好。

……

这一番折腾，已接近傍晚。

暮色将至，西北的天泛着寂寞阴沉的昏黄，一点点向荒草丛生的大地逼近。

顾昀瞟了眼粗陋的木桌，伸手把酒壶一撩。

长庚眼疾手快，一把抓住他的手腕，急声道：“你伤还没好全，不能喝酒。”

不知是长庚在他身边就格外放松，还是方得小胜被喜悦冲昏了头，还没喝上酒，顾昀的语调就带着懒懒的醉意：“怎么？这就不听话了？”

他用力把酒壶一拽，长庚便脱了手。

顾昀佯装揉着太阳穴，“我头有点疼，喝酒醒醒神。”

长庚：“……”

心道，你这时候想起摆义父的架子了？

『顾昀拿着酒壶的手一抬，对着面前的空气一比，随即抬首一饮而尽。

他低声说：“边疆清苦，诸位勇士跟着我在此挥汗撒血，都受委屈了，我先敬弟兄们一杯。”

长庚一怔，蔓上痛色的眼睛望向顾昀。

他正要抬手拦住，顾昀又一杯痛快饮下，“第二杯敬留在西域的弟兄们，当年我不知天高地厚地把他们带出去，没能把他们带回来…”

顾昀抬眸望了一眼暮色渐深的天空，没有理会长庚死死抓着他的手。

“第三杯，”他轻声道，“敬皇天后土，愿诸天神魔善待我袍泽魂灵。”』

话音刚落，顾昀便剧烈地咳起来，胸口上下浮动。

这一咳惊天动地，他不得已用手扶着木桌借力，才不致从榻边翻下去。

可动作过大撕扯到了背后刀伤，薄薄的衣料又泅出血点来。

长庚心一揪，当机立断一把夺过顾昀手中的酒壶，又心疼又生气地问道：“这是西域的烈酒？”

顾昀没再把酒抢回来，只淡淡地发出一个音节：“嗯。”

长庚登时气急，声音比平时高了个八度：“顾子熹！你……”

“呃……”

顾昀压抑的闷哼不适时的响起，长庚赶紧把他的外袍解下察看伤处。

幸而只是透了些零星血点。

长庚心里一松，拿过酒壶掂了掂，还剩下小半壶。

他皱着眉道：“别喝了。”

不料顾昀轻描淡写地略过了他的话，“喝了酒还不算，祭几滴血给我的弟兄们。”他揶揄一笑，转头看向长庚，“怎么，你也想流点血？”

长庚一反常态地没有一蹦而起，面上喜怒莫辨。

顾昀鲜少看见长庚在他面前这副喜怒不形于色的样子，以为他对自己的伤耿耿于怀，心中正犯难如何开口能让他心宽，长庚却突然起身，快步往外走。

没等他反应过来，长庚已经消失在了帐门口。

顾昀收回目光，若无其事地拿过酒壶，又突然想起什么似的，朝帐外喊了一声：“守帐的都退下，没什么大事别进帐。”

……

此刻，长庚体内的乌尔骨隐隐作祟，像猛兽的獠牙一口咬上心头，生生撕扯着心脏，周围夜色中似有千万魅影从他身旁掠过，生起摧毁万物般渗人又噬骨的寒意。

他僵立在一颗光秃秃的老树旁，良久才逼退心头之毒，稳了心神，顺势折下一条小指粗的树枝，摸出袖中丝利索地削去了表面的尖刺，往帅帐走。

顾昀见人久不回，正想出去看看，却迎面撞上了拿着枝条进帐的长庚。

他扫了眼那根被磨得光滑的树枝，并未察觉出不对，一挑眉，轻飘飘道：“哪捡来的枯木？送人也得送花吧。”

长庚没搭腔，看了眼木桌上的酒壶。

他暗自疑惑，方才分明……没拧上木塞。

觉出不对，长庚快步走过去，将酒壶一把拿起晃了晃。

——轻得恐怕只剩个铁外壳了。

再把壶一倒。

……滴酒不剩。

长庚觉得自己这辈子都没这般生过气，攥着酒壶的手微微颤抖。

他猛地把酒壶往地上一摔，那巴掌大的铁疙瘩竟被砸出了一个小坑，铿地一声巨响让站在帐门阻拦不及的顾昀吓了一跳。

鲜少在人前愠然失态的长庚突然一声怒喝：“我说别喝了！”

帐外的小兵闻声跑来，情急之下把顾昀的命令丢在了一边，“大帅，发生什么了？属下刚听到声响……”

回应他的却是那位少年风采的雁王刻意压低的声音：“无事，你退下吧。”

顾昀显然没料到少年时只会对他撒娇的孩子如今脾气竟能压他一头，只好理亏地先开口：“长庚，你先……”

年轻的雁王却打断了他的话，低声道：“子熹，你过来。”

顾昀终于在意起长庚手中的枝条，面上尽是难以置信。

他几乎脱口而出：“你想对你义——”突然一顿，觉出这称呼的尴尬，硬生生把最后一个字吞了进去，“对伤患动手？”

长庚定定地盯着他，见人没动作，果断上前抓住顾昀的手臂。

难为他盛怒之下犹惦记着顾昀的伤，只将人轻轻拉到木桌旁。

顾昀经过他身侧时，烈酒的醇香清晰可闻。

长庚看着顾昀背后扎眼的血点，那根理智的弦渐渐崩断，方才压下的乌尔骨似又蔓上心头。

他冷冷地睨着顾昀：“扶着桌面。”

顾昀皱眉，威震四方的安定侯终于有了一丝一闪而过的退缩之意，但很快便被弃之于脑海的暗区。

他侧了侧脸，稍稍凑近长庚，“你说什么？”

长庚的声音压抑着怒气：“你听得见，”他面色又沉下几分，“子熹，别逼我。”

顾昀暗叹倒霉，他家小殿下一辈子也许就这么几次能气成这副模样，还恰巧被他撞上了。

他心道，罢了，不过一根枝条，又不是板子，这小崽子难道还能像老侯爷那样打出花来么？

顾昀像纵容小孩子胡闹般地转身扶着木桌，刚稳了身姿，长庚便一把撩起他的外袍。

留了一层薄薄的单裤。

打人的看来，此是留了面子。

可挨打的看来，却有一种隐秘的让人鸡皮疙瘩四起的被窥伺感。

顾昀的毛当即炸起三丈高，浑身都不自在起来。

这小毛孩子几年前还追着自己喊义父，现在竟然学会扒他衣服了？

伤患顾昀力气陡生，一直腰便要起身。

长庚动作更快，避过背上的伤口一手按肩一手按腰硬生生把他压了回去。

他面无表情道：“义父，错了就是错了。”

这个下意识的称呼始终是顾昀心里的一个机关，一旦按下去，鸡皮疙瘩就掉得跟筛糠似的。

顾昀一阵恶寒，心道，这小崽子绝对是故意的，偏挑这时候叫，不是成心让他尴尬么？

文成武就还舌灿生花的厚脸皮大将军怎么也没料到有被自己儿子按倒不动的一天，耳根终于爬上了淡红，动了动上身竟挣脱不得。

不过三四年的光景，长庚的力气竟也能跟他相提并论了。

此刻长庚被乌尔骨的怨毒来回噬咬折磨，顾昀的伤就像一簇火苗，将他所有的理智和克制燃烧殆尽，化为熊熊而起的怒火，千丝万缕情绪拧成的麻花被一击而溃，像一缕黑烟散在了帅帐的空气中。

他猛地扬起手，对着顾昀身后抽了下去。

枝条带着凌厉的破空声砸在只有一层布料护着的臀上，炸起尖锐的疼。

顾昀被这巨大的力道逼得“嘶”了声。

他幼时没少挨老侯爷的打，自然觉得出轻重。

——他家小殿下这一回，用了十成十的力气，当真气得不轻。

“啪！”

“啪！”

“啪！”

……

枝条一下接一下狂风骤雨地甩下来，几乎没有间断，这种打法不给人喘息，席卷而来的泼油般的痛感一寸寸蚕食着顾昀的理智。

可拿着枝条的人一副要扒皮抽筋吃肉的模样，好像顾昀是他的什么仇人。

顾昀隐约感觉到后背的伤口又撕开了点，清俊的面容渐渐苍白，冷汗直冒。

他咬着牙硬是没吭声，就这样一动不动地扶着桌面，承受长庚所有的怒火。

心大的顾昀暗自啧了声，看不出来这小子手劲还真大……罢了，让他一回，撒撒气也好。

只是这一站一伏的姿势无端羞耻，若被顾昀那群手下们瞧见，定要吓得三魂丢去七魄。

长庚此刻活像被那北蛮邪神附体，双眸闪着慑人的微光，手下一点没留力。

他并不会打人，连手里的凶器也是随手折下的。

长庚奋力把周身鬼魅晃荡的地狱撕开一道光明的口子，苦苦压着最后一根清醒的神经，顾昀在战场上鲜血淋漓的画面就像天罗地网笼罩在他的精神世界里，让他逃无可逃，喘息不得。

他已经分不清一下下狠厉的枝条究竟是在抽打作恶的鬼魅还是在打顾昀，紧绷的心脏只剩下一句话在魔怔般不断重复。

——我要他不敢再喝酒！

若顾昀还有力气回过头，定能看见长庚那重瞳的眼底弥漫着杀伐之气的血色。

枝条已经不知照顾了顾昀身后第几轮，伤痕几经重叠，隔着单裤也能看出臀高高肿起一圈，不难猜出裤子底下是何种凄惨的光景。

依着顾昀幼时受责的经验，此般力道和程度都已远远超出“惩罚”的范围，饶是对疼痛习以为常的大将军也有些受不住了。

娘的，这小崽子下手也忒狠了。

他费力地提起一口气，试探着开了口：“长……”

“啪！”

顾昀没料到长庚根本不给他说话的机会，身后的枝条越甩越凶狠。

这种鞭鞭不留力的狠厉实在不像他家小长庚的作风。

顾昀心头狠狠一跳，发觉不对劲，想回头去看长庚的眼睛，奈何枝条疾风骤雨地咬上来，疼痛层层叠加，连他转头的力气都消耗殆尽。

偏生长庚仍未停手，疯魔一般不断扬起手，又落下。

“啪！”

凌厉的一下抽在了臀峰伤得最重的地方，薄薄的单裤不堪抽打，刺啦一声破开了一道小口，透出里面青紫交错的皮肤。

“呃……”

顾昀一声闷哼冲出牙关，酸软的手臂有些脱力地弯了弯，恰好牵动了背后的伤，殷红的血顿时在上衣晕染出了一大片。

长庚的眼睛像是被顾昀臀上那片青紫和背上的血迹刺了一下，浑身打了个激灵，突然醒悟过来一般停了手。

他整条手臂都在颤抖，像丢掉什么骇人的东西般把枝条往地上一扔。

火烧火燎的疼痛愈发张狂，堪比剜人腐肉。

顾昀皱着眉忍得辛苦，缓缓直起上身，出声时的喑哑连自己都吓了一跳：“……长庚。”

长庚听他这么一叫，铺天盖地的心疼像是被唤醒般折磨着他的神经，明明想走近一些把顾昀扶起来，脚下却像钉了钉子，无论如何也迈不开了。

长庚眼底骇人的血色倏然褪去，渐渐恢复清明的双眸看向顾昀，目光死死地钉在了他背后的大片血迹上，良久，才颤着声开了口：“子熹……对不起。”

他眼眶红得可怕， 全然不像刚打过人的模样。

突然垂了眸，不敢看向顾昀，做错事般满含愧疚地低声道：

“我没能保护你，”

“……从小到大。”

顾昀一怔，没料到人突然转变了情绪，一时间该有的不该有的思绪翻涌。

想起当年雪地里那个和狼对着咬的瘦小身躯，全无防备地被他裹在衣袍里，瑟瑟缩缩地揪紧了那一点安全感。

他本想着以自己的方式护着这个孩子，可长庚终究在他三年五载一见面的不像样的稀松关照下偷偷摸摸地历尽天下事，一挥手竟也能将半瘫不残的朝廷搅个天翻地覆了。

长庚仍为少年时便说过“愿为大帅亲卫”，而自己以一句“英雄有什么好下场”断了人的念想。

此时面对眼前这个风采卓然的青年，类似的话他却再也说不出口了。

长庚从文不成武不就到如今堂堂雁亲王，谁人不得夸一句翩翩公子温润如玉，就连朝廷上的反雁党也忌惮他杀伐决断的铁手腕。

可纵有四方敌对给他套上狼子野心的骂名，他也从未变过这十几年来心中所想。

他所求非权非势，连那万人之上的一把椅子都不曾留心。

只求有朝一日，能保护所念之人。

让他的将军不忧温饱，不必房粗帐陋；

不惧外犯，不必死守边关；

不受病痛，不必单衣御寒；

不愁民生，不必目睹流亡。

可这么多年，他掌管军机处撑起大梁朝政半边天，只言片语掀起腥风血雨，面对顾昀那一身病骨上深深浅浅的刀伤，却像一瞬间被抽尽了力气，满身满心皆是无力。

文能理国政，武能闯匪窝。

能护那破烂江山，却终究不能护你。

……

二人各怀心思，偌大帅帐静默良久。

顾昀支着桌子费力起身，发出细微响动。

长庚猛然回过神，赶紧伸手一揽顾昀的腰，把人抱到床上。

帅帐里的木床低矮冷硬，虽隔着单裤，伤痕累累的臀刚一接触便掀起火烧火燎的疼，顾昀皱着眉“嘶”了一声。

长庚心一急，手忙脚乱地在帅帐里四处翻找。

这帐里能放东西的统共也就一个柜子一张桌，里面不是书信便是伤药，凄凉得紧。

顾昀费力地换了个姿势，狼狈地趴在床上。

长庚不敢耽搁，飞快把顾昀的上衣褪下，小心翼翼地解开那条被鲜血浸染的裹伤布带。

上药之人眼眶的颜色与顾昀背上刺目的鲜红相比，过犹不及。他的手仍抖得厉害，耳边顾昀刻意压着的闷哼不断刺激着他的耳膜。

……

伸手褪了人的单裤，枝条抽出的痕迹凌乱而狠厉，重重叠叠地布满了臀，一副被大刑伺候过的凄惨光景。

长庚的心就像被铁锁紧紧勒住，揪得五脏六腑都疼了起来，只怔愣地盯着顾昀身后，拿着药膏的手似有千斤重，不忍去触碰那片皮肤。

堂堂安定侯被人按着抽了一顿本就够狼狈不堪，此时顾昀被身后的目光盯得浑身不自在，面上就快挂不住了，臊的发慌，奈何疼得无力动作，只好咬牙切齿道：“还上不上药？不上我自己来。”

长庚一惊，回过神来，赶紧利索地替人抹好药膏。

……

这一来二去，两人都出了一层薄汗。

卧在床上的人褪去了平日里森冷的兵戈杀伐之气，上衣未着，单裤褪到膝弯，全身上下除了一截小腿几乎未着寸缕，多年来辗转于沙场下带出来的大大小小的疤痕一览无余，与四周白皙的肌肤对比鲜明。

经此长役，顾昀的身形明显瘦了不少，脊背的线条愈发流畅鲜明，那一对蝴蝶骨倒从未受伤，被瘦削的背衬得更挺立，两条笔直修长的腿不失刚毅却也不显柔弱，臀上纵横交错的伤痕与这美人卧床的画面融合却并不显突兀，安定四方的大将军这般卸下武装，倒生出些令人蠢蠢欲动的……凌虐感。

长庚顺手把药膏放在了床边，着魔一般盯着顾昀赤裸的身后看，寒冬腊月里一时竟忘了给人穿上衣服。

帐外凛凛寒风似能穿门而入，顾昀禁不住哆嗦了一下，转过头却对上长庚炽热的眼神。

长庚躲开了与顾昀的对视，目光在人未着寸缕的身后晃来晃去。

顾昀气得倒仰，不料一声骂还未出口，就听长庚隐忍地低声道：“子熹，我想要你。”

顾昀以为自己的耳朵又出了新问题，只好皱着眉问：“什么？”

长庚没再重复，阖上了那比常人浓密的眼睫，再度睁开时，眸中已染上欲色。

他目光灼灼，活像一匹饿狼，将顾昀翻了个面，猛地欺身压上去。

动作太大，就像砸在人身上一般，顾昀被他像摊煎饼一样翻过身，蹭到了臀上伤处，吃痛后抬起手虚虚地挡了一下长庚近在咫尺的脸，却被他抓住手腕按在了头的一侧。

长庚不甚温柔地吻了上来。

顾昀：“……”

他只好半拒半迎，心道打也让打了，竟还得寸进尺？

长庚像是急于宣誓主权般撬开顾昀的牙关，长驱直入，并不像往常的温柔绵长，充满侵略和占有。

他不停地和顾昀的唇舌玩着猫鼠追逐游戏，把内里搅得天翻地覆，连舌底的一小块柔软也不放过。

一股难忍的燥热自小腹蔓上心头，继而不断冲上脑海，淹没了长庚的理智。

这个吻在长庚的主导下热烈而狂放，大有山崩地裂世间唯余彼此吻到地老天荒的架势。顾昀险些喘不过气，忍不住稍稍侧过脸躲了一下，不料长庚像是被刺激到一般，用力板过他的下巴，在他下唇上咬了一口。

一丝腥甜在两人口中弥漫开。

顾昀吃痛，费力推开长庚，咬牙切齿道：“你是属狗的吗？”

长庚胸口上下起伏，穿着粗气，声音低沉又带点嘶哑：“子熹，闭上眼睛。”

又俯下身来。

他突然变了路数，像是怕惹主人生气的小奶猫般在顾昀额上轻轻烙下一吻，又缓缓下移，在顾昀眼角的那颗红痣上亲了好几下。

然后是眼睫、鼻梁，最后停留在顾昀的耳朵上。

像是一种庄重又虔诚的仪式，温柔又充满不可抵抗的占有。

他的唇在顾昀脸上游移时，炽热的呼吸直直地喷在肌肤上，引起顾昀一阵战栗。

长庚轻轻舔了一下顾昀耳垂的红痣，接着把整个耳垂含住，牙齿摩挲后不痛不痒地咬了一口，继而用染着情欲的沙哑音色低低道：“以后别喝这么多酒。”

抓着顾昀的手终于松开，却转向了腰间，攥住那将褪未褪的虚搭在顾昀背上的上衣，一把扯开丢到一旁。

长庚利落地褪去自己的衣衫，再度俯身压向顾昀。

自破阵势般撕掉伪装，小猫顷刻化身狼犬。

他一手搭着顾昀的肩，一手伸向人的腰际不断抚摸，仿佛要把那流畅的腰线描摹清楚。

顾昀被摸得全身火起，直觉快要被他摸出骨重几何了，本来不甚情愿的俊脸也染上了欲色。

长庚侧了侧头，半埋在顾昀颈间，轻轻舔舐他漂亮分明的锁骨，继而像贪婪的狼一般张开满是獠牙的口，对着凸起最明显的一块锁骨狠狠咬了上去。

顾昀吃痛，倒抽了一口凉气，抬起手挥向那颗脑袋，想把这小崽子拍下去，却没下得去手，堪堪停在了长庚耳侧。

往常的每次亲密，长庚总会开个好头，温柔似水地与顾昀耳鬓厮磨，黏腻得像撒娇。

得到回应后却暴露本性，胡乱舔舐啃咬，活像捕获猎物的狼，恨不能将顾昀骨头也吞了。

这头小狼崽子小时候分明撩两句就闹个红脸，不知怎么就长成今天这副狡黠又霸道的模样了。

顾昀心知长庚此刻已撕开温柔表面，偏生自己又一身伤痛，根本推不开压在身上那人。

没等他想好如何婉拒，埋在颈间的人突然松了口。

见顾昀没有推拒的意思，长庚的头缓缓下移，含上那颗茱萸，不断舔舐玩弄，柔软而炽热的唇舌擦过脆弱敏感的肌肤，霎时精神地挺立胀大起来，颜色也变得红润而旖旎。

顾昀此时一头长发散乱地披着，眼角和耳垂的红痣愈发鲜艳漂亮。

他被弄得呼吸逐渐粗重燥热，艰难地把呻吟吞回来。

长庚突然轻轻一咬那红肿的挺立，顾昀顿时几不可闻地从喉咙里溢出一丝变了调的哼叫。

耳力极佳的长庚却清晰地捕捉到了，像被打了一剂强心药，刺激得他全身的热血都沸腾起来。

长庚松了口，微抬起头，呼出的气息都是热的。

他侧身拿过床边那管药膏，声音沙哑而低沉，带着小心翼翼的试探和一丝遮掩不过的急切：“义父，我用……药膏可以吗？”

顾昀瞥了一眼他手上的东西，简直对这小兔崽子刮目相看，闭了闭眼，半怒半妥协般咬牙道：“随你的便！”

长庚获准，什么循序渐进也不顾了，急急忙忙地将一点药膏挤在手指上，向顾昀腰间探去。

他的手缓缓下移，指尖划过股间肌肤，继而到达那处隐秘，慢慢地送进去。

久未开荤的穴口颇为生涩紧致，一根手指没入，顾昀已觉有些疼痛，却顾着老脸仍压着声没叫出来。

伴着药膏微苦的清香，内壁的褶皱被撑得平滑，随着手指的抽动渐渐湿热。指尖划过肠壁，引得顾昀一阵战栗，小腹烧起一团火。

长庚右手动作不停，左手五指没入顾昀的发丝间，顺着往后捋了捋，让人被迫微微仰起头，又吻了上去。

这一吻情意正浓，长庚舔着顾昀唇缝时，他主动开了牙关，两人缠绵翻搅，在对方的领地攻城略池。

身下的手指又伸入了一根，药膏顺滑，与湿黏黏的体液混在一起抽送，引得一阵电击般微疼又酥麻的快意。

顾昀半阖着眼眸，像是又犯眼疾般看着周围景象模模糊糊，却被身后突如其来的异样感生生逼退了困意。

欲望随着那一深一浅的动作吞噬着理智，臀上火烧火燎的疼也不甘示弱，交相折磨着顾昀脆弱的神经。

长庚叼着顾昀的唇瓣，褪下单裤，露出早已精神挺立的那物，含混着被情欲拉低的声音：“……义父，可以吗？”

顾昀颇为恼火地暗道，亲也亲了抱也抱了，裤子也褪了，还假模假样地问东问西，难道自己还有中途叫停的机会吗？

他不甚情愿地闭口不语，把头偏过一侧喘口气。

长庚却不管不顾地当他默认，把头一埋，竟温柔缱绻地吮吻起顾昀紧致漂亮的脖颈。

啧啧水声暧昧又旖旎，钻进顾昀的耳朵里，引得他面上一红。

长庚把那物小心探入顾昀的穴口，堪堪将头部停在那门外，像不想插入锁孔的钥匙，突然执拗又强势地低声道：“义父，你想要吗？”

顾昀被穴口那点异样的瘙痒折磨得神志不清，只喘着热气用鼻音应了一声。

长庚却揪着不放，无赖般问道：“想要谁？”

顾昀就没见过这般霸道又幼稚的，心里一阵窝火又无奈，“……你。”

长庚偏拧上了，不满地将那物头部在门外蹭了蹭，惹得顾昀险些哼叫出声，“我是谁？”

顾昀终于缴械投降，轻喃一句：“长庚。”

长庚被这自带亲昵意味的称呼泡得心里发软，打了鸡血般突然一下用力将整根送了进去。

火热的坚挺摩擦过湿滑的内壁，顾昀被身下撕裂般的疼痛逼得压不住闷哼，“呃……”

长庚一转风格，开始疯狂地噬咬顾昀的脖颈，像是刻意给自己的所有物盖章般从左到右吮吸出一个个暧昧的红印。

夜色已深如泼墨，帅帐里的空气几度升温，弥漫着药膏的清苦味，在此刻却显得格外旖旎靡乱。

大名鼎鼎的安定候头发散乱地被自家小殿下压在行军床上，一双漂亮的桃花眼蒙上水雾，一丝谋军布阵时的清明也无，被身上那人九浅一深的动作带得头被迫微微扬起，线条流畅的脖颈暴露在空气中，其上遍布的红色印记如三月春桃般艳丽。

长庚一手摸上顾昀胸口，揉搓着微微红肿的茱萸，一边愈发用力地反复抽送。

他轻抬起顾昀修长的双腿，发力直直地一个挺入，似是触到了一处敏感的软肉。

顾昀忽觉一阵又疼又酥麻的灭顶般的快意，被激得发出一声短促的痛呼，“啊……”

长庚忙退出一点，减慢了速度缓缓出入，低声问：“义父，疼吗？”

顾昀此刻仿佛全身都在疼，哪里还有力气回话，只从鼻腔发出几声呻吟般的气音。

长庚克制着熊熊燃烧的欲火，握着顾昀瘦削的腰，尽量温柔地动作，却不肯放过那敏感点，一下又一下地撞击着那处软肉。

每一下触碰，长庚都能感觉到身下那人颤颤巍巍地一抖。

顾昀被折磨得身体发软，心道再打一场仗也不比这更累了。

奈何身上那混账东西专门看准了他的敏感点，逼得他狼狈地滚地缴械。

顾昀被长庚的动作顶得上身直了直，终于示弱般双手搂上长庚的脖子，提起力气哑着嗓子道：“心肝儿……慢点，”他又被一下抽动逼出一声闷哼。

安定候顾大帅闷声闷气，当真旷古奇闻，千载难逢。

长庚最受不了那一声“心肝”，只得又慢下动作，一边含上顾昀已经被亲得红肿的唇。

……

小腹愈发燥热难耐，长庚在顾昀的脸颊上蜻蜓点水地烙下一吻，身下一个抖动，将精元发泄出来。

一边用手握着顾昀同样火热硬挺的那物，上下滑动，让他也释放出来。

精元微腥的气味和清苦的药香混合着散在帅帐的空气中，顾昀双腿微曲，一缕白浊自他股间缓缓流出，从腿根蜿蜒着到达脚踝，好不春色满溢。

长庚粗气还未喘匀，惦记着顾昀的身体，只好披上外衫端来水和毛巾，将人搂起来，小心翼翼地擦拭身体。

擦至那条白色的小河流，长庚险些又烧起欲火，屡次深呼吸才堪堪压下。

顾昀全身都发疼，朦胧间吐出一句：“混账东西……”

长庚：“……”

好一番折腾完，已近天亮，长庚把顾昀轻轻放平在床上，吻了吻他的额间，又点燃安神香，才拉上被褥搂着他睡去。

我的将军啊。


End file.
